Amanda Richardson
'Amanda Richardson '''is a female protagonist part of the Benjamin Willis Jr. Pact of July 4th appearing in Last Summer 3D. She is the girlfriend of friendship circle leader Reece Matthews and the best friend of Alice Himbry and Larena Smith. She is the first cousin of Daneka Lund and at a young age lost her father the former Southport Minister Royce Richardson who died of a heart attack on July 4th. She is the daughter of later victim character Romola Richardson of Southport. She is the character equivelent of Julie James and bears many strikingly similiar personality traits that Julie formerly possessed. She is portrayed by Genevieve Cortese. Last Summer 3D Amanda is the daughter of Southport Minister Royce Richardson as well as daughter of alcholic later victim Romola portrayed by Shirley Maclaine. She is the second consious character and a prestigous student at Southport High. Amanda is the girlfriend of Reece Matthews the responsabile Varsity Football scholar who leads the friendship group consisting of Alice Himbry, Larena Smith and Laker Stalk. She on the 4th Graduation Party alongside Larena, Alice and Laker persuades Reece into taking them for a joy ride up Miller's Mountain Road. Laker's drunken reckless behaviour results in Reece swerving off the road and back into a fisherman slicker covered man. Amanda, Reece and Larena say they must report to the authorities however a threatening Laker prevents them as well as a panicked Alice. Amanda participates in the dumping of the body as well as incineration of the victim's belongings. She discovers his wallet to be of a woman's Missy Egan. Amanda keeps the identiy of the wallet hidden from all of them including Reece. The following year Reece goes off to college leaving his still girlfriend Amanda to enroll at Southport UC. She enrolls alongside Alice, Larena and Laker before Reece's return. Upon his return to Southport following the mysterious deaths of several youths does the omninous threats begin. First a message on paper reading "I Know What You Did Last Summer" to actual psychical attacks from a man covered in a Fisherman Slicker. Amanda investiagtes along with Reece whats happening to them and finds a former cover up manslaughter resulting in many people's deaths. She learns of a Julie James, Ray Bronson, Barry Cox and Helen Shivers who collided on Miller's Road with local fisherman Benjamin Willis who returned the following summer to kill them. Two of the youths were murdered at the hands of a fisherman's hook and the surviving two defeated and supposedly killed the murderer. Amanda's suspicions make her believe the actual Benjamin Willis to be the killer. Eventually Laker and then Alice meet their ends at the hands of the hook and Amanda becomes entrapped on the Southport High Graduation Liner. Reece and Larena join her and aids in the unmasking and killing of the Fisherman. The Fisherman unmasked is revealed to be Benjamin Willis' other son Ben Junior who was disguised as a fellow student at Southport High School of which all five teenagers were associated with. The Pact Amanda is the direct equivalent of Julie James and acts as resistant participant in the cover up of the accident. She however steadily agrees after Laker's violent threats and apart from Julie does remain straight away in the relationship with her boyfriend involved. Amanda also uncovers a Missy Egan wallet on Benjamin Willis Junior and was directly associated with him under his guise Johnson at Southport High School. Amanda and Reece Amanda was very loving and caring for boyfriend Reece throughout Last Summer looking up to him and labelling the perfect prince boyfriend. 3D Sequences Amanda features many 3D sequences throughout Last Summer from her brandishing the I Know What You Did note to her confrontation With Benjamin Willis Jr. on the Southport 2010 Graduation Liner. She also before departing for the downstairs party slides her make up mirror across the dressing table which comes off the screen. Appearence *Last Summer 3D'' Category:Characters Category:Southport Category:Females Category:Survivours Category:Neighbours Category:The Pact Category:Last Summer Characters